Puddle the MudWing
This OC belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Puddle is a young MudWing dragonet born with no other siblings, becoming his own BigWings. He lives in a Talons of Peace base with his mother, Delta, and has quite an imagination. __notoc__ Appearance Puddle’s main scales are muddy brown, with dry-dirty brown underscales. The scales that run over his head and down his back are more of a normal brown in color, with darker brown scales between them and his main scales. His spikes are a dark, wet muddy brown, and his eyes are big and brown. His underwings are a light brown. He’s a really tiny dragonet, even though the youngest MudWing in the troop is generally the smallest either way. Puddle is a good head length’s smaller than literally any dragonet his age, and compared to his mother, he’s a tiny and pathetic little thing (wait...he’s like...the size of a scavenger to Delta; just about as tall as her forearm). Puddle doesn’t wear any jewelry or trinkets; he doens’t even have any. Sometimes, though, he can be found shouting at imaginary bandits with one of the cooking pots from the kitchen on his head, or one of his sheets wrapped around him like a cape. Backstory Puddle knew the story of his hatching, although he didn’t remember when it actually happened. Quite simply, he was the only one to hatch. That his big brothers and sisters didn’t even try to break themselves free, leaving him alone to face the new world. But there was other dragons he saw, while still is blood but not his siblings. His mother was there, along with his father and some of his siblings. That might’ve been the only reason he’d come out of his egg, too, with the help of his mother. He was weak and tiny, unsibed from birth, and grew a liking for pretty carved dragons and these things his mother called “scavengers”. He grew used to the world he made up, and the world of his dreams. Nothing bad ever happened to them unless Puddle thought it was time the princess needed saving. And at the end the villain was always back where he belonged in his fortress, ready to strike again when things got too boring. He never really minded when his mother was never there, playing with him. He actually liked it alone. No one could disrupt his perfect world, where he and his sidekick scavenger Puddles saved the fair Princess Pear. The only dragon he’d truly enjoy playing together with was his cousin Castillo, always making his character do the funniest things. This was, and is, Puddle’s life. Sometime’s he’d sneak out just for the fun of it, or to find a new toy to introduce into his world. He’s a tiny dragon in a big world, but he’s not going to be thought of as defenless, either. Even if most of his superpowers only worked in his imagination. Personality Puddle is what you’d expect out of a young dragonet, for the most part. He’s foolish, childish, and playful. You’d never be able to get him to say something where his play world isn’t mentioned. Just about any dragon who’d listen would hear his stories of princesses and heroes and adventures; it’s even rumored that one of the other Talons was inspired by the young dragonet’s imagination and has they’re own comic series about it. Puddle can also be a loner in most cases, though. He doesn’t really like the company of other dragons and especially hates the ones that tell him to stop playing and do something like chores and things (after all, neither of his parents ask him to do such things, since neither of them are really there most of the time). He can also ignore most dragons, or treating them as the villain in his made-up world. Don’t even get him started about the nursery directors; though he mainly stays in his room. Relations Delta-''' She’s Puddle’s mother. He spends very little time with her, as she’s always off doing something. He doesn’t know that she’d protecting him with every moment Puddle’s still with the rest of the Talons and Delta’s somewhere else in Pyrrhia. '''Unnamed Father- Very creative, yes, I know. Puddle still spends little time with him, but for different reasons. Neither of them particularly care about the other, and sometimes both of them would admit to purposely avoid each other. Celeste- Puddle’s “aunt” and only friend outside the Talons (and besides his cousins). He’s always called her aunt just because it was easier, although he knew his uncle (Delta’s brother) died before they could actually be made a family. '''Cala- '''One of Puddle’s cousins. He always thought she was quiet, jumpy, and all around not fun to play with. He only really seen her a few times, though. '''Castillo- '''Puddle’s fun cousin. He had always enjoyed playing with him, and together they thought of fun ways to mess with other dragons in the Scorpion Den without getting caught. Often times he’d snuck out of the Talons of Peace headquarters to play with him, the two meeting outside of the Scorpion Den. Other * Puddle was actually supposed to be the youngest sibling, but since everyone else in his hatching died, he was left to be his own Bigwings. The stories Delta told him of the Unsib groups she would’ve needed to join if she’d stayed always made Puddle glad he wasn’t born there. * Puddle hates his name (shocker). But in his play world, he turned his name into the sidekick scavenger’s name. * To most, Puddle turning a year old seemed almost an impossible act, since all of his siblings died in their eggs from unknown causes. Still several dragons think he may join his siblings one day. Soon. * In the short story I just wrote, I said Delta was going to name the Bigwings Lake. Since Puddle was the youngest, the only one to hatch, and (it’s meaning) is a small bit of water (you try doing the definition of “puddle” without saying it!), he was named Puddle. * Puddle is featured in a short story here. * After naming all of my named MudWings OCs’ sibs (and realizing I’m might have more MudWing OCs than any other tribe), I’ve pulled together Delta’s brother’s name was Lake. Who was long dead before Puddle was born. My point is, she was planning to name her children after her siblings, which actually makes sense for a MudWing. Gallery 6B57D14A-C21C-4642-AC66-902528E6C9D1.jpeg|Puddle and his scavenger Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)